


Unwinding

by Tyloric



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: Both Simon and Mal are feeling rather tense after the events of the past few days. So, they go to each other for a little unwinding. Not nearly as slutty as I'm making it sound.





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> (Tyloric's note: I forgot this story existed until I got an email from the Archice. It's so cringe, but it's mine. Might as well keep it?)

  
Author's notes: Minor spoilers to the plot of War Stories.  


* * *

Unwinding

## Unwinding

Mal was leaning up against the infirmary door watching the doctor work intently. He was struggling to keep from fiddling with his ear. But it was so gorram itchy he was having to keep his hand in his pocket, gripping the fabric inside. His chest was sore, but not nearly as much as it would been without the pain killers the doctor had so generously administered. Sill, he knew he would not be feeling good in the morning. 

Simon's back was to him as he once again studied and toyed with the scans of his sister's brain. He did that every night since they had pulled the hospital heist. He would stay up until the unholy hours of the morning before trying to sleep. To the doc's credit, though, he never complained once. Still, Mal could tell it was beginning to wear on him. 

"Ya know," Mal started, suppressing the grin that wanted to form on his lips when Simon jumped, "I don't think those scans of yours are going anywhere. Why don't you try and get some rest?" 

After getting over the initial surprise, Simon's expression become emotionless, "I'd say the same for you. Torture must be exhausting." He turned back to the console he was working on. 

Mal watched him for a few minutes, taking in the sight before him. He had always admired the dedication Simon had for his sister. It was love, pure and simple. Real love. Something that was considerably hard to find out in the `verse. 

"Well," he said finally, making his way into the infirmary, "It's a mite hard to rest when ya've grown accustomed to having another body next to ya." When he reached the doctor he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their hips together, resting his chin on Simon's shoulder, "It gets mighty chilly." He whispered into his ear. 

He could feel Simon lean back lightly into the touch but not so much as to hurt him. A hand unconsciously moved to rest on top of Mal's, using his other to reach behind him to rub the captain's thigh. 

"So," Mal said, "How `bout it?" He planted a light kiss on Simon's neck. 

Simon was, in all honesty, conflicted. The brother--and doctor, for that matter-- in him was telling him to stay and work, thinking that maybe this would be the night he would discover something of use, something that could help River. 

The lover in him, though, wanted nothing more than accompany Mal to his bunk, even if it was only to sleep. Simon had also grown used to the idea of sharing a bed and the few nights he'd slept on his own since then had been fitful at best. 

Seeming to sense Simon's distress, he motioned for the doctor to turn around so they were facing each other and put on his best mock-pouting face, causing Simon's face scrunch up with amusement. 

"Pleeease?" Mal begged, for good measure. 

Finally, Simon relented, "Fine, just let me clean up." He moved out of Mal's reach to put up various papers and scans. All the while Mal was smiling triumphantly. When Simon was finally done, Mal grabbed on to his hand and pulled him along with out saying a word. 

When they finally reached the captain's bunk, he kicked the door open impatiently, motioning for Simon enter first. The doctor gave him an exasperated looking before stepping down the ladder. Mal gave the hallway a look; from the bridge to the galley. Satisfied no one was watching, he started down the latter. 

When he got to the bottom of the ladder, he tapped on the controls. Hearing the doors close with an audible thunk, he turned to see Simon was lying on the bed with his shirt off. Smiling, Mal shrugged off his suspenders and kicked off his boots. When he reached the bed he climbed on top of the younger man, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Simon wrapped his arms around Mal's neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Mal let out a light moan, stroking Simon's cheeks with his thumbs. 

Simon's arms untangled themselves, moving his hands to start undoing Mal's shirt. Reluctantly, Mal broke the kiss to help him, getting up and resting on his knees. When completely unbuttoned, he threw it across the room. 

He immediately took note of Simon's frown. 

Knife cuts, bruises, and stab wounds all littered his chest and abdomen. Some of the bruises had already turned a purplish-yellow color, while others were swollen and red. He remembered from the scans he had took of Mal upon his rescue that there were a number of fractured ribs as well. 

"Hey now," Mal said, "don't go getting all sad on me. I'm alive, aren't I?" 

Simon came to his senses quickly, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Mal smiled and leaned back down to recapture the doctor's lips. They stayed like that for a while, lips and tongues swirling around each other, fingers threading together. 

Until Mal thrust his hips forward, causing Simon to groan in pleasure. Mal let a devilish grin spread across his features as he started kissing his way down Simon's neck and chest. The doctor watched him with ever growing curiosity, his eyes widening when Mal started unbuttoning his pants. Hooking his fingers around the garments (being both his pants and boxers) he pulled them down in one motion. 

Simon hissed at the sudden rush of air that hit his nether region. Mal wasted no time with foreplay, gripping Simon's hard flesh and taking it as far as he could manage. 

"Tiann a!" Simon gasped as moist heat sudden rushed over him. He reached down, tangling his fingers in the captain's hair, urging him to continue. He had to fight the urge to buck his hips, otherwise choking the captain. 

He didn't last long. Between Mal's fingers on his nipples and the expert ministrations of his tongue, Simon climaxed. Stars swam in his vision as he came, his stomach muscles clenching violently, biting on his lip to keep from calling out. 

When the tremors subsided, Mal came back up to Simon's level, "Now, we're both tired." He said. Simon nodded in agreement, "So, I'll let you off the hook for tonight. But that don't mean you'll be sleeping in in the morning, dong ma?" He said with an evil, seductive grin on his face, he eyes glinting with humor. 

Simon laughed, grateful for the reprieve, "Deal." 

When Mal bent over to claim his lips again he was all to happy to get lost in the older man's touch. 

* * *

Please send all comments to the email provided! That email will never go out of date!  
Thanks for reading!  
~Tyloric

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Unwinding**  
Author:   **Tyloric**   [website]  
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **6k**  |  **01/23/09**  
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon  
Pairings:  Mal/Simon  
Summary:  Post War Stories - Both Simon and Mal are feeling rather tense after the events of the past few days. So, they go to each other for a little unwinding. Not nearly as slutty as I'm making it sound.  
Notes:  Minor spoilers to the plot of War Stories.  
  



End file.
